


Twists and Turns

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Slightly dubious consent, shikizaya is pure here, why do I always write caring Shiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: Izaya Orihara is a mess of contradictions and warning signs. Shiki has known this since their first meeting.





	Twists and Turns

Izaya Orihara is a mess of contradictions and warning signs. Shiki has known this since their first meeting when Izaya was just 16. His beautiful face hides a rotten core and his wicked intentions hide his true feelings. He knows Izaya well enough by now to be able to read past the facade he presents but he also knows to take that at face value, Izaya is never as predictable as he'd like him to be and just because he can see beneath the surface doesn't mean there isn't more hidden just out of reach.

 

Figuring Izaya out is like being a maze, you never know if you're doing the right thing and he'll do his best to turn you around and leave you even more confused and lost than before. Usually Shiki wouldn't even bother with it but... Izaya is different. Something about him draws him in. Shiki takes notice of the smallest thing sometimes, the length of Izaya's lashes as the flutter against his cheek, the small, barely noticeable freckles over his nose, the way his lips curve when he does his usual wicked smirk...

 

There's other things too, things he wish he didn't notice.

 

The way Izaya's eyes linger on his face, the time his lighter disappeared and a week later Izaya offered to light his cigarette with his own lighter, the sultry edge to his laugh at times. It's obvious what Izaya wants and Shiki would gladly give it too him in other circumstances but Izaya is dangerouse and so is getting involved with him. So he stays professional and doesn't return Izaya's flirting with anything more than flat stares and silence. If avoiding the drama that Izaya brings into evey aspect of his life means Shiki has to spend his nights lonely well... it's for the best.

\--

Izaya's been showing up with different kinds of bruises lately and Shiki almost wants to ask about it. His lips looks slightly swollen today and there's definitely something on his neck that isn't quite covered by the fur of his jacket. He'd almost think Izaya has a lover but he's just as flirty as ever, though there's something strange and cracked open behind his eyes. He doesn't know what to make of it. Izaya seems fine but.. his act feels off, like it's slipping. He wonders what will happen if it falls.

 

He doesn't say anything though, just drops Izaya off in front of his building and watches carefully as he walks away with a slight limp in his step. It's all adding up in his head but he's not sure what it adds up too. His thoughts are troubled on the way home.

\--

Soon after that Izaya takes a week off to recover. Not that he says what he's recovering from, just that it's on Kishitani's orders. Shiki wouldn't say he's worried just... upset that he doesn't know how bad it is and what caused it. He spends the entire week in a bad mood and it must show because he hears Aozaki complaining to Akyabyashi that one "little twink" shouldn't be affecting him this much. Which, of course, just gets Akyabyashi started in on Shiki about his "missing kitten". He's not allowed to kill them unfortunately but he does get some entertainment out of picturing Izaya's reaction if he knew what they called him when he wasn't there. When Izaya finally does come back he seems perfectly healthy which soothes Shiki's bad mood by a lot earning him knowing looks and teasing grins all around. He pointedly ignores them.

 

Izaya is just as flirty as ever but it's less subtle now, not by much, Izaya would never make it obvious, but there's more lingering touches and suggestive wording than ever, it's getting harder to keep his composure and he knows Izaya can tell.

\--

Shiki has been thinking more and more about giving in, it only has to be once, just so he can know what it's like (As if he could ever be content with just once). He's on the way to a meeting, it's not far away so he decided to walk, what he finds on the way proves that was the worst , or maybe best, choice. He stares, frozen to the spot as Heiwajima fucks into Izaya hard and fast. Neither of them have noticed him yet but he can hear Izaya's whimpering whines, flooding heat through his veins that must be some heady mixture of lust and betrayal.

 

"Why do you always have to do this Shizu-chan? Can't you take no for an answer?"

 

Shizuo scoffs.

 

"You loved it in high school, what makes it a problem now?"

 

Shiki's eyes note the dazed, fucked out look on Izaya's face that says he still loves it.

 

"Y-you know why! I- ah! I don't want you anymore."

 

He really hates this situation but he can't stop watching. It's clearly not rape but there does seem to be some reluctance on Izaya's part.

 

"What, just because I said I don't love you? Sorry that you being an annoying flea doesn't automatically make me fall for you."

 

Oh... That's what this is about... Suddenly things make a lot more sense. He's not angry anymore, he knows what to do. He just has to wait... Waiting is hard when he sees the instant look of hurt on Izaya's face that Heiwajima obviously doesn't give a shit about, but he has to wait. Interrupting now would be a bad idea. It doesn't take long, both men reaching climax nearly simultaneously and Heiwajima stalks off soon after without a word leaving Izaya alone in the dirty alley. Shiki sighs softly and, as soon as Izaya is dressed, steps into view.

 

Immediately Izaya's eyes widen.

 

"Shiki-san...?"

 

There's barely hidden panic in his voice and Shiki's eyes soften.

 

"Informant."

 

Izaya swallows, eyes darting around like he's looking for an escape.

 

"Did you just get here..?

 

He wants to know how much Shiki saw, that's obvious.

 

"I didn't know you were involved with Heiwajima."

 

The informant flinches slightly.

 

"Ah, well, I'm not really."

 

He looks like he's waiting for the guillotine and Shiki can't help but want to comfort him.

 

"Be honest with me for once. You want me don't you?"

 

Izaya looks away miserably but nods.

 

"And you used to or still do love him, right?"

 

Another nod, still refusing eye contact.

 

"He doesn't and you couldn't deal with that anymore so you wanted to stop seeing him, right?"

 

Izaya scoffs.

 

"Shizuo only likes me when I put out, I was bound to get tired of that eventually..."

 

He sounds so fragile and Shiki sighs, grabbing Izaya's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

 

"Izaya... I want you too. I have for a while now. And I want you for more than just your body. I can take you to my place right now or... we can never speak of this again."

 

He practically see the gears turning in Izaya's head, assessing the situation and trying to read into Shiki's motives but eventually Izaya nods.

 

"Take... Take me to your place."

\--

"Do you want something to drink?"

 

"No, thank you."

 

Izaya is curled up on his couch staring at nothing. Shiki sighs.

 

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you unless you want me too. For now, tell me more about what happened."

 

For a moment he thinks Izaya won't do it, he'll get up and leave and never speak of this again, but then.

 

"In high school I was... rather infatuated with Shizuo. We started to fuck and there weren't supposed to be any feelings involved but, of course, I failed in that. I made the mistake of telling him and he rejected me completely so I stopped letting him fuck me... recently though he's gotten insistent again and even though I wanted you... it was getting harder to resist the longer you ignored it. Now he just does it whenever he can manage to catch me."

 

Shiki clenches his teeth and counts backwards from 10 to clamp down on the urge to go kill Heiwajima.

 

"Well I'm not ignoring it anymore."

 

Izaya smiles a little and leans against Shiki hesitantly.

 

"... I'm glad."

Shiki smiles back and leans in slowly so Izaya has time to move away, instead he leans in and their lips meet in a soft, slow kiss that leaves them both a little breathless. He takes immense satisfaction in the blush spread across Izaya's cheeks.

 

"Shiki... I want you."

 

He doesn't need to be told twice, he leans in again for a longer kiss, swallowing up every little moan Izaya makes. When they finally part Izaya looks almost as dazed as he did in the alley. Shiki stands up.

 

"Bedroom?"

 

Izaya nods, scrambling to his feet quickly. Shiki leads the way and pins Izaya to the bed as soon as they get inside.

 

"I've wanted you for so long."

 

He admits, running his hands over Izaya's chest. Izaya shudders.

 

"Me too."

 

Shiki tugs at Izaya's shirt.

 

"Clothes off."

 

Izaya's breath hitches and he nods, undressing quickly. Shiki nearly groans when he sees him and starts on his own clothes. Once they're both naked he pauses to admire Izaya.

 

"You're beautiful."

 

He smiles and leans down to kiss the blush spreading over Izaya's cheek before trailing down to nip at his neck making Izaya gasp. Izaya wraps his arms around Shiki's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Shiki moans softly at Izaya's initiative and presses him tighter to the bed, their bodies aligned. Izaya looks gorgeous like this and Shiki wants to swallow him whole. It's too soon for them to fuck but that doesn't stop him from reaching down to close a hand over both of them at once and enjoying the moans and whimpers Izaya lets out as he brings them both to completion. He kisses Izaya through his orgasm and Izaya hums happily.

 

"This doesn't mean you get discounts on information."

 

Shiki hides his smile against Izaya's hair.

 

"I understand."

 

Izaya Orihara is a maze but he thinks he's figuring out the map.


End file.
